Conhecendo o Amor
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: kagome ama o sesshoumaru, porem quando naraku da a ela a oportunidade de acabar com a batalha ela decide aceitar para o bem de todos sacrificando sua própria felicidade... ou é o que ela pensa inicialmente... atenção fic com partes hentais
1. Chapter 1

**_Ola vejam só estou deixando aqui um pequena fic que eu criei estes dias atras e pensei que seria legal compartilha com voces... bem ela é um tanto... digamos hentai nao ao extremo mais um pouquinho, e é uma mistura de sess x kag x nara... bem espero que gostem... Boa leitura... bem quero dedicar este capitulo a minha maninha que é uma das minhas leitoras mais avidas... arigatou-gosaimasus maninha dichterseele..._  
**

**_inuyasha nao me pertence..._**

* * *

**conhecendo o amor**

* * *

**capitulo 01 - uma noite de amor**

* * *

kagome estava tão irritada com inuyasha que sempre estava lhe deixando por uma maldita miko do passado, e quando kikyo desaparecia inuyasha corria para ela por ela ser parecida com kikyo e isso estava matando ela.

-se ele tivesse que salvar a vida de uma de nós duas ele escolheria a maldita

ela andou chutando em direção ao poço com muita raiva de tudo, raiva desta era, raiva do inuyasha, raiva de naraku, raiva da maldita jóia que tinha lhe causado tudo isso. ela se sentou na borda do poço e deixou as lagrimas agora fluir livremente, deixando que a sua tristeza saísse de dentro de si. kagome de repente sentiu uma aura forte e familiar e logo pensou "grande tudo o que preciso agora é um inu-dai cruel tentando contra minha vida..." ela suspirou pesada pensando entre correr ou pertencer onde estava, kagome ficou com a ultima opção e esperou não muito claro uma vez que ele ja estava perto. então sesshoumaru despontou entre as arvores e para a surpresa dela ele tinha um fragmento da joia e que estava purificado.

-miko, acho que isso pertence a voce... - ele se aproximou dela e deu-lhe o fragmento e ela colocou junto com a metade que ela ja possuia.

-ah... er... arigatou gozaimasu... - gaguejou

sesshoumaru olhou intensamente a miko a sua frente, ele sempre era atraído para onde ela estava, ele gostava de sentir seu cheiro era como nunca houve em toda a populaçao feminina, tanto demoness como humanas, e esse estado em qual ela se encontrava o deixava louco.

-se-sesshoumaru por que me olha assim? - ela estava olhando para o que costumava ser frio como gelo um olhar que derreteria o polo norte totalmente, seu olhar era incandescente e kagome não podia acreditar no que via era desejo puro brilhando em seus olhos, ela engoliu em seco achando que estava a imaginar as coisas

"não é possivel isso devo estar sonhando o-o oh mais ele fica tão lindo com esse olhar..."

sesshoumaru se aproximou do miko e disse com a voz mais rouca que o normal

-este sesshoumaru deseja se acasalar com miko esta noite... - kagome erregalou os olhos como se ele tivesse criado duas cabeças, ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-mas... mas sesshoumaru... humm... eh que bem... voce odeia humanos... - ela estava tentando faze-lo racional, mas por que? era a primeira vez que um homem, exceto miroku o que nao se pode levar em concideraçao, lhe tinha olhado assim com desejo evidente na voz, ela estava experimentando uma sensação que nunca sentira antes e o fato de ser sesshoumaru a fazia se sentir mais femenina ainda.

-este Sesshoumaru esta ciente miko, porem você é diferente deles em quase tudo. - a voz dele estava suave e gentil seu rosto a centímetros dela e ela podia sentir o halito quente e delicioso em seu rosto, era como uma mariposa atraída pelo fogo, era tarde demais pra tentar ter uma ideia clara ou pensa com clareza; pois tudo o que ela queria era que sesshoumaru cumprisse toda a promessa contida no que ele havia dito a ela.

sesshoumaru fechou o espaço entre eles e capturou lhe os lábios em um beijo quente e ardente tirando o folego dela mas mesmo assim nao queria parar para respirar, ela olhou pra ele, então percebeu que o cenário havia mudado, e ela se perguntou quando foi que eles tinham chegado aqui.

sesshoumaru deitou ela em um monte de travesseiros e sedas num lindo jardim com barulho de uma cascata por perto e cheiro de flores noturna no ar, ele olhou par ela e viu os lábios inchados e vermelhos e sentiu seu cheiro e isso estava enlouquecendo fazendo ele perder toda a razao e noçao de tudo pois nada mais importava, ele queria era só estar ali naquele momento com essa humana que tinha o cheiro de cio mais atraente que ele ja havia sentindo...

sesshoumaru começou a beija-la e mordiscar os lábios dela arrancando gemidos de prazer da miko, depois com as garras arrancou as roupas dela deixando-a nua sob a luz da lua cheia e começou a lambe-la e morder levemente sua pele. kagome havia deixado todo seu lado recatado e sensato na beira do pocço e quando sentiu os labios dele nos dela ela nao se importou com mais nada, ela agora nua sob as maos e labios que estava levando ela ao delírio do prazer carnal, nada mais lhe importava o mundo poderia acabar que ela não lhe importaria desde que ninguém lhes interrompesse.

sesshoumaru com as guarras começou a movimentar os dedos sobre os seios dela e a reação foi imediata entao ele se deleitou com a doçura dele sobre sua boca a experimentar e suas mãos correndo com suas garras em direção ao intimo dela e sentir a umidade, e começou a acariciar ela em movimentos circulares arrancando gemidos da miko cada vez mais angustiados de prazer, enquanto seus labios e lingua brincavam numa prazer em torturar seus mamilos.

os olhos de kagome estavam nublados pelo desejo e o prazer proporcionados pelo daiyoukai divino mais ela sentia que algo estava errado e ficava martelando no fundo de sua cabeça, foi quando ela percebeu que ele ainda estava vestido totalmente, ela reclamou

-sesshoumaru - ele olhou para o tom de voz dela indignado

-hn

-não acha que esta com roupas demais pro meu gosto?

ele olhou tão intensamente para ela que ela corou sob o olhar que ele estava lhe dando e mais ainda quando ele falou

-talvez voce devesse tirar...

kagome sentou e começou a desfazer dos laços que prendia o haori dele e notou que estava confiante, suas mãos faziam o movimento firme ela num momento depois ele se encontrava nu sob suas mãos fazendo ela ficar deslumbrada com a visão que estava tendo do corpo mais belo que ja tinha visto, ela tinha certeza que se aqueles caras da capa de revista o visse iriam morrer de inveja, e isso agora era seu para tocar e tocar, pelo menos nessa noite...

kagome deitou ele no lugar dela e começou a acaricia-lo sensualmente ate enlouquece-lo e quando a mão dela desceu para baixo ele segurou tomando com um rosnado e deitando ela onde estava e então... (desculpa mas não consigo descrever o resto *vermelha* vou deixar o resto por conta da imaginação de vocês)

ja era quase de manha e kagome estava saindo da cascata em que ela estava no jardim onde ela havia feito amor com um youkai que agora a olhava descaradamente, tinha sido uma noite perfeita para ele e ela se sentia bem assim apesar de dolorida por ele ser mais avantajado que um humano,kagome sabia e nao esperava promessa dele, o que tinha acontecido ali nao iria sair dali, quando ele a levasse de volta para o poço eles voltariam ser inimigos... bem ou pelo menos como era antes.

sesshoumaru a deixou no poço e se virou para sair, ele ainda se sentia confuso por ter se acasalado com uma nigen mais ainda que essa nigen fora capaz de satisfaze-lo completamente como nenhuma demoness fora capaz. ele parou quando ela o chamou esperando exigir promessa que ele jamais faria ou cumpriria apesar dela ter deixado ele como nunca se sentira antes feliz...

-sesshoumaru... - ela parou limpou a garganta e continuou ao vê-lo parar - quero que saiba que não espero nada de você... o que aconteceu, aconteceu e sei que quando nos encontrarmos de novo nada vai ter mudado, não espero nada de você e espero que você tambem não espere nada de mim pois ainda sou humana...

ela se virou e pulou no poço sendo levada para sua era deixando o dayoukai olhando surpreso para onde ela estava a minutos atras... apesar dela ter razão ele não gostou ele a queria... mas ela tinha razão ela era e é uma ningen...

* * *

**Nota: ahhhhhh o que acharam? deixem comentários me deixem inspirada para os próximos capítulos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Olaaaaaaa muito feliz e aqui esta a continuação desse trio mais estranho da fic ou quadrio? oh não sei, mas quero desejar-lhes boa leitura espero que gostem desse capitulo pois haverá muito mais surpresas nos próximos que viram..._  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 02 - a proposta**

* * *

kagome estava na sua era ja fazia uma semana e tinha contado a sua mãe o que acontecera e depois de ouvi-la sua mãe fora compreensiva e disse que ela tinha feito suas escolhas e que deveria arcar com as consequências, não que ela iria sair correndo atras do divino daiyoukai ou coisa assim, a verdade era que ela estava experimentando o que ela achava que sentia por inuyasha, ela estava amando sesshoumaru com todas as forças de seu ser.

o problema era que agora ela tinha a consequência dos seus atos bem diante do seus olhos num fita que estava mostrando azul em vez de rosa, ela ficou chocada primeiro depois a compreensão se instalou em sua mente, mas depois a preocupou não pelo fato de que ia ter um filho de um poderoso daiyoukai, mas pelo fat que nasceria um meio como o inuyasha. kagome agora era preocupada pois quando ele descobrisse sobre sua gravidez, não sabia qual seria sua reação.

-sera que ele me mataria só pra não ter um hanyou como filho?

ela enrugou a testa e por um momento seus olhos perderam o brilho, ela não poderia ficar aqui ela ainda tinha que pegar a outra metade da jóia que estava com naraku e esta brincadeira de gato e rato ela não sabia quanto tempo iria durar, ela estava pensando na reação dos dois irmão por um lado a explosão do inuyasha e do outro a morte certa por sesshoumaru... entre a cruz e a espada ela não sabia o que escolher talvez a cruz seja melhor ela poderia mandar inuyasha sentar ate se cansar, mas por outro lado a espada...

-é melhor eu deixar pra pensar isso depois, agora tenho que ir...

kagme deu adeus a sua família e pulou no poço e foi em direção a edo o vilarejo da velha kaede, ela estava em profunda meditação quando sentiu algo poderoso e sabia quem era. "oh céus qualquer um menos ele, não me sinto pronta para encara-lo, não quero que ele descubra ainda..." kagome pensava frenética então ele apareceu em toda a sua gloria, ela respirou fundo se acalmando ambos se olharam e ele disse

-miko ainda tem medo deste sesshoumaru? - ele franziu a testa

-não sesshoumaru, este mi-ko não tem medo de você... estou só agitada por causa de naraku que não deu as caras por um bom tempo desde que saiu do monte hakurei, eu só quero que tudo isso acabe logo... sabe daria qualquer coisa pra tudo isso ter um fim...

-'hn' miko esta diferente seu cheiro mudou...

-mudou? - ela franziu o cenho tentando disfarçar o nervosismo - bem deve ser por que eu estive doente estes dias, eu sou uma nigen e fico doente...

sesshoumaru olhou para a menina a sua frente e sentiu uma vontade enorme de toma-la em seus braços e sentir seus lábios novamente, queria te-la como a teve uma semana atras...

-preciso ir sesshoumaru antes que inuyasha vem me procurar por estar demorando

essa foi a palavra magica, sesshoumaru rosnou com raiva e pegou ela bruscamente e apertou a contra si, se aquele idiota ia ficar perto da sua miko ele teria que aguentar o seu cheiro sobre ela e o único jeito de fazer isso era mordendo-lhe e passando um pouco do seu sangue pra ela e foi o que ele fez a principio kagome gemeu de dor mas depois ela sentiu prazer no gesto então ele a lambeu onde tinha ficado o machucado dela e depois a beijou furiosamente deixando ela com os lábios inchados e ela tremendo não de medo mas de prazer. ele se afastou dela e olhou pra ela, como se ela fosse a culpada por fazer ele sentir-se assim perto dela, agindo como um nigen jovem bobo e apaixonado, ele se virou e antes de sumir entre as arvores disse

-este sesshoumaru não lamenta pelo que fez a você, mas não gosta do que você o faz sentir... é melhor voltarmos a nos ignorar como antes, pois se este sesshoumaru tiver que ter uma companheira, não sera um nigen fraca e insignificante feito você, miko.

-não esperaria menos de você youkai... não espere muito de mim também não sou uma miko qualquer, como voce pensa...

kagome continuou o trajeto dela ate o vilarejo mesmo que amava ele ela nunca iria se humilhar a ele como fizera uma vez com inuyasha, acabou ela não era mais aquela menininha de 15 anos que caiu no poço... agora ela era mais experiente e sabia o que queria ela tinha 17 anos e queria seu filho se este seria o unico legado que teria de seu amor impossível que seria, ela ja estava feliz por demais.

kagome de repente se sentia mais feliz que nunca pois apesar de ele ter notado seu cheiro diferente ele não pode ouvir o coração de seu bebe, e nem descobri que dali sairia um hanyou seu herdeiro, ela sorriu alegre e viu quando um pequeno kitsune pulou nela abraçando-a

-oka-san você voltou...

-keh você demorou - disse inuyasha irritado

-é bom ver voce de novo inuyasha também...

* * *

ali no escuro do quarto tinha um hanyou que observava a cena com grande interesse, pelo espelho que sua cria segurava, ele achou o comentário interessante da menina, se ela estava disposta a tudo então talvez fosse possível, por que não? naraku ultimamente vinha pensando muito em como seria ter uma família, ele havia destruído muitas sem arrependimento nenhum, mas aquela menina... ele havia notado não uma ou duas vezes, mas varias vezes que ela arriscaria sua própria vida por aqueles que ela amava, ele também tinha visto o amor com que ela cuidava do filhote de raposa ela não tinha preconceito, as vezes ele amaldiçoava o coração de onigumo que vivia dentro de si, mas ele havia se livrado da maldita peça, chamado coração e no entanto ele aqui sentia algo estranho toda vez que via essa menina.

-kanna, kagura vamos temos coisas a fazer... mais uma coisa não atacar apenas observar e se defender, entendeu kagura?

kagura olhou confusa para naraku ele sempre queria que atacasse sem piedade e aqui estava ele lhe ordenando que não atacasse, o que ele tinha planejado? ela não sabia a resposta apenas acenou em concordância e saiu junto de seu mestre, esperando que o que quer que estava de errado com ele fosse o começo de sua tão sonhada liberdade e da sua irmãzinha...

* * *

kagome estava rindo das brincadeiras que shippo estava fazendo pra irritar o inuyasha ela e sango estavam sentadas perto enquanto miroku estava tentando acalmar o hanyou furioso. kagome sentiu a energia maligna se aproximar inuyasha se levantou e se pôs em modo de combate, miroku colocou ao lado de inuyasha e as duas garotas atras deles com shippo no colo de kagome e kirara no colo de sango, elas viram naraku se aproximar serio e junto dele estava kanna, kagura e hakudoshiko. kagome sentiu quando sesshoumaru apareceu e ficou um pouco longe do grupo mas pronto para atacar a qualquer momento.

-ka-go-me - disse naraku fazendo o espanto geral dos presentes ali - tenho uma proposta a você...

antes que qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa ele viram rin, kohaku, kikyo e jaquen aparecer na linha de visão, kagome olhou para naraku ainda espantada por ele te-la chamado pelo seu nome.

-bem, bem, bem... parece que todos os envolvidos estão presentes...

-fala logo naraku - kagome falou com um ton de gelo em sua voz

-eu ouvi você dizer que daria qualquer coisa para esta batalha acabar certo?

-daria naraku mais se é a jóia que você...

-você seria minha companheira? - ele cortou ela fazendo ela engasgar sesshoumaru rosnou com raiva, como ele se atrevia a propor um absurdo desses pra sua miko? ele queria matar o maldito. inuyasha ja gritou com toda a sua raiva

-nunca, voce nunca terá a kagome, seu miserável vou te matar - inuyasha retirou a tessaiga e avançou para naraku mas antes que chegasse perto dele kagome ordenou baixo e tranquilo

-owsuari. - ela viu o hanyou ir de cara no chão sua mente trabalhava febrilmente coletando todas as possibilidades, seu olhar cruzou com o de sesshoumaru que olhava com ira pra ela como se desafiasse ela aceitar a maldita proposta do bastardo do hanyou

-maldição mulher, por que fez isso? - essa era a pergunta que estava na mente de todos, kagome respondeu com suavidade como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

-inu-san, não sabe quando usar a cabeça? neste momento não se trata de usar a força e sim a diplomacia não estou vendo , naraku atacar ninguém, por acaso você esta vendo? - naraku lhou admirado para a menina e isso reforçou ainda mais o seu desejo de faze-la sua...

-kagome voce aceitaria ser minha companheira?

-o que eu teria em troca naraku?

-tudo o que voce quiser...

-a joia de 4 almas... - para espanto deles ali ele jogou a joia escura para ela que foi imediatamente purificado ao tocar nas mãos dela, ela uniu as partes e a jóia ficou faltando apenas uma lasca para ser completa como antes - eu aceito naraku mas com algumas condições...

-diga então se eu puder fazer... mas quero sua palavra que se tornara realmente minha companheira...

-sim você tem minha palavra... - ela viu como sesshoumaru estava livido seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosnado retumbou dentro da clareira fazendo qualquer criatura viva se afastar do youki raivoso que emanava dele...

* * *

**Nota: aaahhha que alegria... e como ousa sesshoumaru ficar irritadinho por causa de kagome uma vez que ele humilhou ela? nya sera que vai acontecer? comentem e prometo postar logo *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**_ola gomene pela demora fiquei sem net por causa da ventania... bem mas aqui esta mais um capitulo dessa fic boa leitura!_  
**

**_quero agradecer a todos os comentarios..._**

* * *

**Capitulo 03 - fim da guerra**

* * *

kagome olhou desafiadoramente para sesshoumaru, inuyasha não estava entendendo nada nem mesmo ninguem, apenas naraku tinha uma leve imprensão do que estava rolando entre os dois. sesshoumaru estava mortalmente furioso, tudo o que ele pensava era "como ela pode aceitar , como ela pode..."

-algum problemas sesshoumaru? - kagome estava visivelmente irritada como ele poderia ser tão descarado depois de tudo o que ele disse pra ela?

-como pode... - ele nem chegou a terminar de falar ela estava tão furiosa quanto ele seu reiki sagrado girava em torno dela como um aviso para se afastarem , kikyo puxou inuyasha pra longe da miko exaltada e enquanto isso kagome dizia furiosa a um inu-dai etupefato com tamnho poder que estava sentindo nela.

-como posso? saiba de uma coisa seu inu-dai baka essa é minha vida e eu faço dela o que eu quiser - ela sentiu como se seu filho estivesse angustiado com tanto poder sagrado em seu torno afinal ele era um hanyou kagome se acalmou imediatamente para não machucar seu bebe ela continuou falando mas calmamente - voce me rejeitou sesshoumaru por eu ser uma nigen, voce disse que prefere tomar uma demoness como companheira que uma nigen fraca como eu... então não lhe diz respeito o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer... voce não é meu dono e nunca sera.

o silencio era evidente ninguem ousava dizer nada; era claro ali que acontecera algo entre os dois mais nao tinham idéia do que era, sesshoumaru olhou para ela seus olhos agora eram dourados opacos como se toda a vontade de viver o tivesse deixado, ela tinha apenas repitido o que ele lhe dissera e se arrependia disso, pois sabia que para conseguir acabar essa maldita guerra ela estava disposta a se sacrificar. ele deu um passo para ela mas parou

-não. vai embora, somos totalmente de mundos diferentes, eu nunca te pedi nada, o que houve entre nós foi perfeito, mas acabou... - kagome disse com tanta dor no coração e disse suas ultimas palavras deixando todos atonitos com a resposta dele. - porem... eu nunca vou deixar de te amar seu inu-daiyoukai arrogante...

-nem este sesshoumaru sua nigen fraca... - virou as costa e saiu chamando rin - rin, jaquem vamos...

-rin quer ficar com kagome.

sesshoumaru olhou para a pequena e então acenou com a cabeça aceitando o que a menina pedira. depois desapareceu com jaquem na floresta. Agora todos voltaram a atenção para ela que estava com lagrimas nos olhos sendo abraçada por seu filho kitsune e sua mais nova filha rin.

-o que diabos foi isso? - perguntou inuyasha - que...

-isso é assunto meu inuyasha... agora naraku você tem minha palavra de sacerdotisa que se você realizar meus pedidos eu serei sua companheira para sempre.

-não pode... - sussurrou sango...

-o que você quer?

eu quero que você liberte kohaku e me devolva o fragmento, da a kagura sua tão sonhada liberdade e a kanna a alma dela para que ela possa ser normal... e mais uma coisa... que você deixe de fazer maldade se você fizer isso...

-sera feito - kagura olhou para naraku espantada ao ver o coração dela estendida em sua direção, ela sentiu ele entrando dentro do seu corpo e viu os olhos de kanna ganhar vida, depois o fragmento estava com kagome e kohaku estava muito bem, a jóia agora estava completa e ela viu sango abraçando seu irmão, ela dentro de si estava feliz acabara com a angustia de sango.

-como prova, houshi olha sua mão... - miroku olhou para onde ficava o buraco do vento agora estava normal, sango o abraçou e então naraku estendeu a mão para ele, antes que pudesse pegar hakudoshiko lançou kagome longe então nesse instante inuyasha puxou a tessaiga e partiu pra cima dele kagura e kohaku correram ate kagome que estava caida no chão, kagome olhou para kagura que a olhava espantada

voce esta gravida - sussurrou apenas kohaku ouviu - não é um hanyou é um youkai...

-xxxxiiiiiiiii por favor kagura não quero que ninguém descubra... muito menos ele.

-não vou trai-la prometo - disse kagura com um sorriso de lealdade em seus labios - lhe devo minha vida...

-eu também kagome-sama - disse kohaku ele observaram a luta de naraku e inuyasha conta hakudoshiko

-sango protege meus filhos - gritou kagome e viu sango pegando kanna, rin e shippo e mantendo em segurança, kagome viu com horror quando kikyo atacou lhes atacou em busca da joia, mas kohaku impediu e kagura a mandou longe kagome fez a unica coisa que seria possível com a joia para não cair em mãos erradas.

na batalha eles sentiram um grande poder e pararam por um tempo a ver o que era então viram a joia se desintegrando e desaparecendo pra sempre da face da terra hakudoshiko e kikyo ao ver sua unica esperança destruída fugiram prometendo voltar e destruir todos eles. naraku se aproximou de kagome e a pegou no colo que ficou mais vermelha que pimentão, inuyasha rosnou e quando ia atacar ela disse

-owsuari - eles viram inuyasha ir de cara no chão e então disse - naraku eu vou com você mas quer meus filhos também juntos...

-vou deixa-la na aldeia para que voce arrume tudo para o nosso casamento, eu vou sair por uns dias e voltarei assim que der para nosso casamento enquanto isso se kagura quiser...

-eu vou estar aonde kagome-sama estiver... ela me devolveu a liberdade e eu escolho servi-la de hoje em diante...

-eu também escolho ficar com a lady kagome-sama - disse kohaku - lhe devo minha vida

-eu posso ser sua filha também kagome-sama? - perguntou kanna timidamente

-sera um prazer kanna querida. -ela olhou para kanna rin e shippo e disse - pois de agora em diante seremos uma familia certo narak-san?

-sim minha miko-sama - disse sentindo como nunca sentira antes, ele sabia que estavam errados ao dizerem que youkais não possuiam sentimentos... pois toda a criatura no mundo tinha bastasse querer senti-los. - eu serei o pai de vocês agora.

ele caminharam em silencio ate a cabana de kaede que olhou assustada ao ver naraku mais viu que os outros estavam ao lado deles e kagome nos braços dele mais parecendo um tomate. kagome suspirou quando foi posta sentada no futon ela logo deitou meio sentindo cansada e naraku ia deixando-a quando ela o puxou ele olhou para ela que lhe disse

-eu estou gravida...

-eu sei... mas acho que ele não sabe não é?

-não eu não quero que ele saiba...

-não se preocupe este bebe sera meu... ele nunca vai saber...

-arigatou gozaimasu, narak-san


	4. Chapter 4

**_ola desculpe a demora devido a problemas técnicos fiquei sem net. gomene mas minha mente não ser tão sórdida como de alguns grandes escritores sou muito amadora ainda mas creio que um dia quem sabe consigo criar uma trama perfeita? feliz com os comentários muito agradecida por isso..._**

* * *

**capitulo 04 - o casamento**

* * *

Naraku se ausentou até o dia do casamento dele com kagome, inuyasha estava inconformado com a decisão de kagome. Ela por sua vez estava em parte contente, pois vidas inocentes estavam sendo poupada e kanna e kagura estavam livres, apesar de kagura ter decidido servi-la. A cada dia que passava sentia seu bebe evoluir de acordo com kagura filhos de youkais nasciam mais rápidos que filhos de humanos, por exemplo, o dela nasceria dali a 4 meses e duas semanas.

Kagome ajudou kaede e os outros organizarem a festa de casamentos, muitos ali quando souberam tomaram aquilo como sacrifício da parte dela o que de alguma forma era.

Kagura comprou o mais puro tecido de seda para fazer o kimono de casamento dela, kanna estava confeccionando enfeites para a decoração junto com shippo e rin, miroku e inuyasha estavam fazendo a parte pesada da decoração e kaede e sango os arranjos.

Kagome percebeu que não havia espaço ali para ela e saiu para a floresta com uma barreira em volta de si para que nenhum youkai sentisse seu filho como kagura dissera, ela estava perto do poço quando o viu novamente.

-miko...

-o que você quer?

-este sesshoumaru estava apenas na redondeza quando sentiu sua aura...

-então pode ir, não temos nada...

Ele se aproximou dela com a velocidade incrível e agarrou no pescoço dela suas garras perfurando a pele delicada superficialmente onde o sangue escorreu

-este sesshoumaru não recebe ordens de uma nigen como você.

-eu não tenho medo de você sesshoumaru, vamos la faça o seu pior.

-nigen... – ele apertou ainda mais as garras em torno do pescoço dela a sufocando levemente – não me provoque _kagome_, estou me segurando para não destruir tudo e todos por sua causa?

Ele a soltou e viu o sangue na pele branca escorrer e manchar levemente a blusa que ela usava, o cheiro do sangue dela o embriagava então a pegou pela cintura e lambeu os ferimentos dela.

Kagome realmente não sentia medo dele, não sentia raiva, não sentia ódio sentia apenas tristeza e perda de um grande amor, apesar do que ele fez a ela nem por um momento passou pela cabeça dela em purificá-lo, céus ela preferiria morrer primeiro a purificá-lo ou deixar que alguém o machucasse.

Kagome sentiu a língua dele passear para cima e para baixo em seu pescoço e seu desejo de telo novamente aflorou em sua pele, sua excitação cresceu a ponto de doer, e ele sentiu a cada lambida nos ferimentos que ele causou a ela, sentia o cheiro de excitação dela crescer e isso o excitou também, céus ele sabia o quanto ela o completava, o preenchia e que sua sede insaciável de poder sumia, ele se sentia calmo, realizado. Mas longe dela era tudo um inferno, era tudo um pesadelo parecia ser trabalhoso ate para respirar.

Kagome se afastou antes que perdesse o controle, pois sentira a excitação dele contra o ventre dela e se ele entrasse dentro dela ele descobriria que ela esperava um filho dele e ai tudo estaria perdido.

-sinto muito...

Ela saiu correndo em direção a vila, ele poderia parar ou alcançá-la mais que bem faria isso a eles? Que bem traria isso para ele? Ele se irritava só de pensar que em breve ela seria possuída por outro... não outro qualquer, naraku seu maior inimigo iria possuir a mulher que ele mais amava, amava mais que sua própria existência e parecia que naraku também fazia a mesma coisa a ponto de desistir da jóia e de tudo por ela.

-o que ela tem de tão especial? Por que ela consegue atrair para superfície aquilo que lutamos para esconder? Como ela consegue enxergar algo bom que nem mesmo sabemos existir?

Eram perguntas que um outro meio youkai estava fazendo.

* * *

Naraku estava sentado em um monte em posição de meditação a sua frente um monge youkai, era esquisito pensar que existia em segredo youkais que eram monges e mikos, era estranho pensar que a luz e as trevas coexistiam pacificamente nesse mundo tão cheio de caos.

Em alguns lugar a luz e as trevas viviam em harmonia assim como esse monge youkai, sim ele pela natureza era um youkai que todos os miko queria purificar, mas de alguma forma a luz reinava harmoniosamente dentro dele permitindo que ele a usasse com sabedoria.

Naraku olhou para o monge já bem velho que abriu os olhos e disse

-seu desejo será concedido, mas terá um preço se quebra a sua promessa ele se voltara contra você te matando imediatamente. Quanto ao outro pedido será concedido, mas somente se for por um youkai e você também poderá dispor disso quando estiver pronto para morrer e passar para aquele que realmente merece se não merecer ele desaparecera e não afetara ou mudara nada entendeu?

-hai, houshi-sama!

-então naraku assine este pergaminho com seu sangue isso é um pacto de sangue o qual você será punido se quebrar as regras...

Naraku assinou com o próprio sangue e o monge pegou enrolou e o fez desaparecer, então começou a murmurar palavras desconhecidas para ele.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o dia do casamento e kagome estava deslumbrante, um pouco ansiosa e com um pouco de medo, pois desde que naraku a pedira ele desaparecera por completo e não o vira desde então.

-esta na hora kagome sama – anunciou miroku

-Hai miroku-sama

Miroku deu-lhe o braço e juntos saíram da cabana de kaede e ao lado estava a passarela com a decoração e toda aldeia estava la presente, ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e viu rin e kanna caminhar primeiro jogando flores pelo caminho, depois kohaku entrou carregando uma pequena cesta com pequenas flores e por fim shippo carregando uma caixinha em um travesseiro minúsculo.

-nossa vez kagome-sama

Ele entrou levando kagome pelo braço enquanto uma melodia suave e encantadora preenchia o ambiente e la perto da kaede se encontrava ele naraku impecável em seu haori azul marinho e hakama branca com uma faixa em torno da cintura azul céu.

Kagome notou que ele estava diferente, parecia mais humano se isso era possível. Ela também notou que tentáculos e outras coisas haviam desaparecido, naraku estava realmente encantador, ele estendeu o braço a ele e levou-a ate onde kaede esperava para realizar a cerimônia. Em uma das arvores ao longe se encontrava um youkai de cabelos pratas e olhos ilegível um rosto cruel e frio que fazia o mais duram youkai tremer só de vê-lo, sesshoumaru percebeu que naraku não só abrira mão da jóia ou de seu plano malévolo mas de seus youkais que o tornava forte, a aura dele era quase nigen, sesshoumaru percebeu que naraku assim como ele havia conhecido finalmente o amor a diferença entre eles era que naraku tinha tido coragem suficiente em assumir esse amor ao contrario dele que havia humilhado a pessoa que ele tanto amava só pelo fato dela ser nigen, sim ele merecia sofrer duramente por isso.

Sesshoumaru viu a cerimônia terminar e viu que naraku a beijou na testa e respirou aliviado por isso, ele queria que ela fosse feliz ela de fato merecia. Então se virou e foi embora com apenas uma única lagrima de tristeza e solidão derramado pelo seu rosto.

* * *

**Nota: nem acredito sesshoumaru vai me matar ao descubrir que eu o fiz chorar... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh eu fiz ele chorar, bem uma lagrima é pode se dizer que ele chorou? bem eu estou feliz por isso quem diria o grande e poderoso? huaeuhaeuhuaeu puxa sou mal credo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

* * *

-para onde estamos indo narak-san?

-para a nossa casa kagome-chan, veja só eu bem tenho um pequeno reino ao sul daqui na encosta de um monte, e ali será nosso lar...

-huumm, bem narak-san eu não tenho hun... é... muita pratica em governar...

-não se preocupe kagome-chan, kagura ira lhe ensinar tudo o que você precisa esta bem?

-hai... eu acho

Depois do casamento kaguga manipulou uma pena para que crescesse ao tamanho que coubessem todos ali adequadamente, kanna, rin, shippo, ela, kagome e naraku.

E agora estavam todos indo em direção ao castelo de naraku, ela sabia que kagome iria ter trabalho em transformar o castelo em uma casa habitável mas ela sabia que kagome era persistente.

Eles chegaram ao anoitecer ali no castelo, kagome notou que seu reino era deserto e inabitável, não havia servos ou moradores no vilarejo não havia guardas ou vigia nos muros do castelo, ela reparou que o castelo parecia meio assombrado sem luz e um cheiro horrível de miasma.

-não iremos dormir la dentro faremos uma fogueira aqui de fora e amanha daremos um jeito la dentro – falou naraku

-não se preocupe narak-san amanha eu e kagura daremos um jeito em tudo e se não for te pedir muito, gostaria de reformar a aldeia para que possa ser habitável outra vez e ter pessoas a morar nela o que acha?

-Esta certo vou ver o que posso fazer... venha ca, deixe-me segura-la para que durma confortável.

Kagome sorriu e sentou no colo dele que a enrolou em seus braços escutando o coração dela pulsar calmamente e um coração acelerado o de filho dela.

-kagome-chan?

-hai...

-quero que saiba que não vou toca-la enquanto estiver com o bebe em seu ventre e só quando você estiver pronta mesmo depois do nascimento do bebe, não a forçarei... quero que saiba sobre isso esta bem?

-hai, narak-san obrigada por isso...

No outro dia ela despertou com um lindo par de olhos a olhar para ela com um belo sorriso nos lábios

-ohayou, narak-san

-ohayou kagome-chan

Naraku se curvou e lhe deu um beijo leve nos labios deixando-a vermelha como tomate. Ela se levantou e olhou vendo seus filhos e sua nova amiga adormecidos.

-bem vou para la – apontou o castelo a poucos metros dali – eu posso purificar todo esse miasma que esta ali, não se preocupe – acrescentou ao ver o olhar dele preocupado

-tudo bem... mas qualquer coisa...

-esta bem narak-san.

Kagome ia saindo quando kohaku disse

-kagome-sama pegue vai ajudar...

Kagome pegou a mascara que ele usava quando estava usando veneno em extermínio e ela colocou realmente iria ser mil vezes melhor agora, ela entrou no castelo e começou a liberar seu poder de miko e purificar o miasma ali existente mas era muito e ela usou mais do que estava acostumada e naraku a pegou antes que ela caísse no chão.

-ela esta bem papa? – perguntou kanna

-sim querida, ela só usou energia demais na purificação do miasma, mas vai ficar bem...

-e o bebe naraku-sama?

-esta bem também kohaku, não se preocupe.

Kagome despertou com um cheiro delicioso no ar e seu estomago roncou em protesto então ela ouviu risos e viu-se no colo de naraku e os outros rindo do barulho em seu estomago.

-acho que você precisa comer...

Ela riu também.

Durante uma semana inteira ela e kagura trabalharam no castelo kanna e rin nos jardins e shippo, kohaku e naraku na vila.

Sua barriga já começava a aparecer já fazia dois meses que estava casada com naraku ele sempre permitia que kagura a levasse para a vila para que ela visse seus amigos e sua família embora nem naraku e nem kagura soubesse onde morava a família dela. Durante uma dessas viagens a vila ela pediu que kagura parasse e viu la em baixo uma família de youkais presos em cordas mágicas, eram um homem uma mulher e uma criança e nos braços um bebe, mais que depressa kagome desfez o nó na corda e perguntou o que houve

-bem nós não temos onde morar uns emissários do imperador nos expulsou das nossas terras por sermos youkais, como nós somos um pouco mais fracos eles nos amarraram e deixaram-nos aqui para morrer.

-vocês são lavradores?

-sim trabalhamos com a terra e não somos hostis, só queremos paz para poder criar nossos filhos...

-kagura... quero que os leve para a nossa aldeia – disse kagome e depois olhou para eles – vocês vão morar em minhas terras e terá a vida tranqüila que almejam la, onegai acompanhem kagura ela lhes levara ate a vila não tenham medo prometo que serão bem tratados la meu marido dirá o que fazer ok?

-h-hai, arigatou gozaimasu

-kagome-chan e você?

-não se preocupe kagura ficarei bem, eu sou uma miko se lembra? Vou purificar a bunda do primeiro youkai que se atrever a me atacar...

-esta bem, te encontro no vilarejo...

-hai.

Depois que kagura se foi ela começou a andar aqui longe de tudo e com a mao em sua barriga redonda ela se começou a se lembrar dele, a forma como se amaram tão intensamente, apesar de naraku ser maravilhoso para ela e faze-la feliz a maior parte do tempo ele não era 'ele' o amor da sua vida...

-entao a puta já esta gravida...

Kagome estremeceu com a voz cruel que soou a frente dela, e la estava ela kikyo com olhos crueis e uma ira que arrepiou ate os cabelos de sua nuca.

-kikyo...

Kagome notou que a energia dela era negra não mais rosa como antes.

-vou pegar a minha alma de volta sua vagabunda e recuperar o que você me tirou.

-eu não estou com o inuyasha mais miko...

-sua estúpida primeiro me tirou inuyasha depois naraku o que mais ... há sim a minha alma...

-ela não é sua, e sim minha você já morreu kikyo, você já é passado...

-eu vou te matar sua puta...

Kikyo avançou para kagome e antes que pudesse reagir um chicote de energia verde arrancou a cabeça dela do corpo liberando as almas aprisionadas dentor do corpo feito de terra e osso e devolvendo a sua metade de alma que lhe foi roubada.

Kagome viu sesshoumaru com uma cara de desgosto para o pó que era agora a kikyo e perguntou

-voce esta bem? – a voz era fria e sem emoção, vazia desprovida de qualquer emoção.

-hai, agradeço por isso...

-como rin esta?

-Muito bem com saudades mas bem...

-vejo que você esta...

-há sim... dentro de pouco nascera... naraku não é mais um hanyou, ele é um youkai e não é composto por vários como antes... então...

-entendo... esta indo ao vilarejo?

-hai... sesshoumaru? – ela o chamou andando ao lado dele em direção ao vilarejo

-'hn'

-voce sabe o que esta havendo ultimamente?

-sobre?

-Ouvi dizer que comissários do imperador estão expulsando youkais de baixo nível das suas terras e estão matando... por que isso?

-sim esses boatos tem chegado a meu ouvido, parece que os nigens estão querendo exterminar os youkais...

-entao já esta começando... ouça você sabe que não sou desta era não é?

-pelas roupas estranhas que você usava... tinha uma leve impressão. Que isso tem a ver com o assunto?

-tem tudo haver, la na minha era a 500 anos no futuro não há youkais, pelo menos não que eu possa sentir o youki... não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

-por que se preocupa com a nossa espécie? Você é uma nigen miko...

-se você ousar terminar essa frase purifico essa sua bunda gorda!

ele sorriu discretamente,sim ela ainda era a miko por quem havia se apaixonado.

-nem todos os youkais são maus, não merecem ser morto so por ser um youkai. Não pediram para nascer assim isso é discriminação, preciso fazer algo...

-o que?

-vou pensar e você vai me ajudar...

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou curiosamente para ela.

-como?

-não se preocupe pedirei que kagura o procure para lhe informar do meu plano... vou precisar de aliados...

Eles param a aldeia já podia ser vista ao longe.

-obrigada sesshu-san

-'hn'

Ele se virou e desapareceu na floresta e kagome foi em direção ao poço.

* * *

**pergunta: o que vocês acham, Kagome deve ou não consumar o casamento apos ela ter o bebe?**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ola esta mais um capitulo para voces, e estou indo para completar esta fic! boa leitura. espero que gostem!_  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 06 – a aldeia protegida pelos 4 cardeais youkais**

-então é verdade? – perguntou aneko o senhor daí-youkai do sul

-sim tive as suspeitas confirmadas, não só pelas informações que recebi, mas pelo que eu mesmo pude verificar por mim mesmo – terminou sesshoumaru

-voce disse que tinha um plano, qual? – questionou takara senhor do leste

-esta sendo elaborado ainda, quero ter certeza primeiro para depois lhes falar.

-entendo, mas o que sobre o tal naraku? Ele também não é um inimigo em potencial? – indagou kioko senhor do norte

-ele não é mais um problema. – ninguém deixou despercebido o tom amargo com que ele disse

-se eu não te conhecesse sesshoumaru diria que você gostaria de mata-lo lentamente e dolorosamente. – disse takara com um brilho nos olhos

-'hn' o que eu quero não importa, o que importa agora é afastar esses malditos nigens que querem nos dizimar.

-houvi dizer, apenas um boato que o hanyou mal se casou com uma sacerdotisa e que esta grávida, segundo me disseram a shiikon no tama foi destruída e que naraku agora é um senhor feudal youkai – Kioko disse com seriedade

-e quem lhe disse isso? – perguntou Aneko

-Kouga meu neto-de-lei

-uma sacerdotisa?

Eles estavam tão entretido sobre a discuçao que não notaram o olhar irritado do inu e só perceberam ao sentir seu reiki furioso e seu rosnado ameaçador

-sesshoumaru? – pediu Kioko

Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi para sair e quando chegou na porta disse

-a reunião acabou, os verei quando tiver mais noticias – dito isso desapareceu deixando três senhores youkais perplexos diante de tais ações.

* * *

Kagome já tinha voltado da sua era e estava em seu castelo discutindo planos com naraku

-voce esta me pedindo para aliar com aquele inu baka?

-narak-san sabe que esse é único jeito de protegermos os outros, não será só ele, será os outros senhores também, olha sei que é difícil para você, mas você deixaria sua espécie desaparecer só por orgulho?

-não quero ele perto de você! – ele disse mal-humorado

-eu estou com você agora naraku, não sou uma meretriz que trai o próprio marido! – kagome disse com uma raiva furiosa – se quer saber? Eu não me importo eu nem sou mesmo uma youkai se você é egoísta o suficiente para deixar sua própria raça a mercê desses mercenários que se dane, mas o meu filho eu vou proteger com unhas e dentes

Kagome saiu com um raiva fria e caminhou para fora do seu castelo andando de um lado ao outro, naraku suspirou sabia que ela tinha razão e que a tinha magoado, ele sabia que ela honrava seus votos, mas confiar nele? Seria uma boa idéia? Eles ainda se amavam e tinha receio de deixa-los juntos. Ele riu como as coisas eram engraçadas, um tempo atrás pouco se importava para qualquer coisa, mas agora ele era um youkai e casado com um miko temperamental que havia ensinado ele o caminho do amor. Naraku caminhou ate ela que estava sentada sobre a raiz de uma cerejeira

-gomene, sou um baka eu não sou muito bom nessa coisa toda, eu te amo kagome e sinto ciúmes de você perto dele, sei que não devia...

-não há tempo para se preocupar com isso agora... temos uma civilização para salvar...

Kagome foi puxada para o colo dele que aninhou a cabeça em seus ombros, ela relaxou nos braços dele e admirou o céu noturno brilhante com suas estrelas.

-eu te entendo narak-san, sinto muito por não te amar como eu amo ele, mas não é por isso que vou trair você...

-vou tentar me controlar, mas tudo isso é novo demais para mim.

-oka-chan – gritou shippo e rin ao mesmo tempo

-oka-chan - choramingou kanna

-o que ouve meu bebes?

-kagura-sama contou-nos uma historia de terror e agora estamos com medo – explicou kanna docemente

Kagome riu e naraku a ajudou a se levantar,

-vamos la vou colocá-los para durmir...

-deixa que eu coloque kagome-san – disse naraku, Kagome sorriu essa não era a primeira vez que ele as colocava pra dormir.

* * *

Eles foram convidados para o castelo do sesshoumaru para discutir os detalhes do plano, sesshoumaru sabia que teria que engolir seu orgulho e deixar que naraku fica em seu castelo e também ele queria muito ver rin, já fazia 4 meses desde então, depois de um longo mês falando e explicando para os outros senhores sesshoumaru estava irritado ao ponto Maximo

-senhor naraku e sua esposa chegaram

-levo-os aos seus respectivos aposentos

-sim senhor.

Ele pensou o quanto doía saber que a mulher que ele tanto amava carregava um filho de naraku, o filho que era para ser dele, ele queria que ela carregasse seu herdeiro e não de um doente como naraku, ele suspirou sua irritação era palpável para todos ali no castelo mesmo kagome que estava na ala sul sentia a reiki irritada dele.

Kagome olhou para a mulher youkai que estava lhe ajudando e pediu que se ela podia lhe arrumar um outro futon , a youkai logo depois arrumou a futon para ela e saiu, mais tarde a mesma youkai veio anunciando que eles eram esperado na sala de guerra do senhor do ocidente. Eles foram levados ate la e deixados a sós, kagome bateu na porta e ouviu o entre do senhor inu

Sesshoumaru viu quando ela entrou altiva e um brilho mortal nos olhos, pronta para rebater qualquer um ali. Ele apontou para onde os dois se sentassem e começou

-a miko aqui disse que tem um...

-ka-go-me esse é meu nome e não MI-KO. – disse com raiva, por dentro sesshoumaru sorriu tinha provocado a mulher que já estava na borda tanto quanto ele.

-'hn'

Ela olhou mortalmente a ele e depois se virou para os outros senhores que os olhava com curiosidade

-é o seguinte onde nós moramos fica situado na divida entre leste, oeste e norte na beira de uma montanha, esse lugar é perfeito para se criar uma aldeia que ira proteger os youkais...

-por que se preocupa com a nossa raça, nigen? – Takara perguntou com ironia

Kagome fingiu que não ouviu e continuou a explicação do restante do seu plano e por muito a contra gosto tiveram que admitir que era muito bom.

Takara olhou para a miko especulando, ele não tinha problemas com mikos, mas estava curioso para saber por que estava acoplada a um youkai que causou tantos problemas... ele estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não viu a discussão entre ela e o inu que no fim acabou ele a segurando pela garganta, o que mais o deixou surpreso era que ela não estava com medo pelo contrario estava irritadíssima e ao menor movimento de naraku ela disse com autoridade

-deixe narak-san

Takara observou o quanto naraku estava se controlando por causa do pedido dela, mas o que lhe chamou mesmo a atenção foi a conversa silenciosa entre os dois olho no olho.

Sesshoumaru estava segurando a menina pela garganta e sabia que ela não estava com medo ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e depois de um tempo olhando um dentro do olho do outro ela disse com a voz dura feito aço e fria como gelo fazendo ele ter inveja disso, ela pareceu como ele.

-me coloque no chão agora ou eu te juro que você ira se arrepender, seus olhos prometia ódio a ele e não agressão física, ele ponderou preferiria ser purificado por ela do que ser odiado pela mulher que mais amava no mundo.

Ele a deixou não muito gentil, mas de um jeito que não a machucaria e saiu da sala, todos ali estavam surpresos com os acontecimentos, olharam para ela.

-tenho ou não o apoio dos senhores?

-pode contar comigo lady kagome – falou Takara

-bem o meu – Kioko resmungou

-fazer o que? Afinal somos senhores e nosso dever é proteger nossa raça... – falou cansado Aneko.

-ok agradeço aos senhores por isso, podemos começar brevemente – falou naraku

-liwakemasen***** mas preciso ir descansar.

-milady sinta se a vontade.

Ela e naraku se levantaram e saíram para seu quarto, la cada um foi para seu futon e logo ela adormeceu cansada.

* * *

***desculpa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07 – os desejos nobres**

* * *

Naraku estava andando de um lado ao outro kagome estava na cabana de kaede que havia enxotado ele para fora e la dentro era kagura e kaede, sango e miroku estavam tentando acalmar o youkai, mas era tudo inútil, então depois de horas ele houviram o choro tão esperado por eles e naraku correu para a cabana e kagura apareceu com um sorriso nos lábios

-e um filhote macho!

Naraku pegou o bebe que passara amar como se fosse o seu e olhou para ele, embora não estava surpreso pelo filhote ser a copia do inu-daí-youkai o verdadeiro pai, ele tinha os riscos na bochecha e a lua roxa na testa cabelos prateados e era um puro sangue, de certa forma eles todos inclusive kagome estava confusa por isso, afinal ela era humana era para ser hanyou como i inuyasha, mas não era um filhote puro que de certa forma era orgulhosa disso e ela amou ainda mais sesshoumaru em silencio.

Depois de alguns dias na aldeia e apenas os da família sabia a verdade sobre o bebe, inuyasha decidiu se mudar para o castelo e já que naraku não impediu ela aceitou, ela notou que inuyasha só queria ficar o tempo todo com o sobrinho e ela não se importou.

Meses se passaram e ela começou a ficar aflita, naraku já tinha por dias vezes a beijado de uma forma que ela sabia o que viria e tinha se esquivado, a verdade era que sempre que ela o beijava sentia estar traindo sesshoumaru e aos poucos começou a entrar em depressão, ela sabia que estava errada em pensar assim, mas seu coração era teimoso e por isso não conseguia consumar seu casamento às vezes ela sentia naraku irritado e se culpava por isso, mas como dizer a ele que ela queria manter-se, por que ela era de ser mulher de apenas um homem só? Ele não entenderia e tinha medo de que ele pudesse voltar ser mal como antes pois sempre diziam que a uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio.

Naraku sabia que nunca teria kagome e notou o quanto ela estava abatida e depressiva, ele tinha notado que apesar dela o amar ela tinha dito que amava ele como um amigo e que por mais que tentasse não conseguia mudar isso, ela amava sesshoumaru profundamente e nada mudaria isso, então uma idéia foi se formando em sua mente, e se pelos próximos tempos não acontecesse nada entre eles ele iria por em pratica seu plano.

Dois anos se passaram e naraku viu que não havia chance para ele e notou que depois de ter parado de pressioná-la ele tinha melhorado um pouco, então decidiu que estava na hora de por seu plano em ação e foi procurar sesshoumaru*****

Dias mais tarde ele sentou-se debaixo da sakura florida e kgome ao lado mais a frente estava yoshimaru brincando mais a frente kanna e Rin sentadas sobre uma toalha de mesa brincando com suas bonecas, enquanto kohaku, shippo e inuyasha jogavam um jogo de bolinhas que sota havia ensinado a inuyasha. Kagura se aproximou e notou que naraku planejava algo e não sabia se era bom ou ruim, kagome olhou seus filhos brincando e depois seus olhos pousaram em yoshimaru que era a copia Sesshoumaru e sorriu a cada dia ela amava mais e mais Sesshoumaru por ter dado a ela um presente mais incrível no mundo para ela.

Ela queria tanto compartilhar seu filho com ele, mas era mais seguro assim que ele nuca soubesse do filho pois ela nunca o deixaria tirar de si o seu filho amado, era dia de primavera e amava esta época do ano pois era quando as cerejeiras e as sakuras estavam completamente floridas e perfumadas ela encostou na arvore e fechou os olhos, foi ai que naraku falou

-quer ouvir uma historia kagome-san?

-hum, por que não?

-bem tudo começou quando as trevas se apaixonou pela luz, mas a luz já tinha seu amante, e as trevas faria de tudo para ter a luz para si.

-narak-san... Essa historia...

* * *

Flash back

_Naraku foi ate o monte Fuji, la disseram que havia um houshi youkai que poderia conceder seus desejos, depois de ter deixado sua futura mulher segura na aldeia ele agora estava diante de uma decisão importante em sua vida, subiu o monte e la no topo encontrou o houshi_

_-houshi-sama, ouvi dizer que você concede desejos..._

_-se forem nobres..._

_-quero ser um youkai puro_

_-por que?_

_-por causa de uma pessoa especial_

_-uma miko certo?_

_-como sabe? – naraku estava espantado_

_-apesar de morar isolado eu sempre sei de tudo..._

_-pode me conceder?_

_-posso, mas você sabe que o coração dela pertence a outro certo?_

_-eu sei... mas estou disposto tentar..._

_-para que eu possa conceder seu desejo você não poderá voltar a fazer mal como fazia antes._

_-Eu prometo, gostaria de lhe pedir uma outra coisa, se algo acontecer comigo eu não quero que ela morra, queria que ela se tornasse uma youkai para poder viver e cuidar dos nossos filhos..._

_-voce quer que o desejo que você fez de se tonar youkai passa para ela quando você morrer?_

_-hai, houshi-sama_

_-o que você tem em mente naraku?_

_-eu só não quero vê-la infeliz..._

_Naraku olhou para o monge já bem velho que abriu os olhos e disse_

_-seu desejo será concedido, mas terá um preço se quebra a sua promessa ele se voltara contra você te matando imediatamente. Quanto ao outro pedido será concedido, mas somente se for por um youkai e você também poderá dispor disso quando estiver pronto para morrer e passar para aquele que realmente merece se não merecer ele desaparecera e não afetara ou mudara nada entendeu?_

_-hai, houshi-sama!_

_-então naraku assine este pergaminho com seu sangue isso é um pacto de sangue o qual você será punido se quebrar as regras..._

_Naraku assinou com o próprio sangue e o monge pegou enrolou e o fez desaparecer, então começou a murmurar palavras desconhecidas para ele_.

End Flash Back

* * *

- o que isso significa naraku?

Significa kagome meu amor, que estou abrindo mao de você para que possa ser feliz com quem você ama.

-não as custa da sua vida!

Neste momento naraku viu que os outros prestavam atenção ao que se passava entre ele e Kagome e podia notar que estavam surpresos.

-não... não posso aceitar...

-Kagome minha miko querida saiba que apesar de nosso casamento não ter sido consumado eu posso dizer que fui muito feliz nesses 3 anos ao seu lado e com você eu aprendi a amar e soube o que era ser pai e ter uma bela família, por sua causa kanna e kagura são felizes, kohaku tem sua vida novamente e agora só falta eu te dar a sua liberdade.

-não naraku! – Kagome estava em desespero ele apenas sorriu e a pegou no colo e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha com carinho passou os braços pela cintura dela e escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos, kagome chorava e ele sussurrou palavras doces, em seu ouvido, e depois cantou uma canção suave doce, mas só ela escutou, era uma língua que ela não entendia, ao fim da canção ela dormia profundamente

-o que você fez com ela? – perguntou Inuyasha ao ver ele colocar a miko deitada no chão gentilmente

-eu só dei a ela o que eu tinha, ela vai precisar para cuidar do nossos filhos...

Eles viram uma energia brilhar em torno dele e depois ele foi desaparecendo como pétalas de flores de sakura sobre o vento e a energia entrou dentro dela fazendo-a brilhar prata por um momento e depois voltar ao normal.

Não muito longe dali Sesshoumaru estava surpreso com o que ouvira e mais ainda com o que vira, quando ele chegou a pedido de naraku ele vira seu próprio filho, não havia duvidas sobre isso ele era sua miniatura, depois a confissão de naraku sobre nunca ter consumado o casamento o deixou ainda mais espantado embora seu rosto não mostrava emoção alguma, agora ele tinha visto naraku desaparecer dando-lhe o seu poder de youkai para a miko fazendo-a dela uma youkai ela estava desmaiada e esperou apenas um momento quando ouviu a voz da kagura

-pode vir Sesshoumaru sama, sua parte agora em terminar de completar o ritual, só assim ela será completa.

Sesshoumaru desceu e caminhou ate a sua miko não perdendo tempo em ver os olhares chocados no rosto dos outros, ele a pegou no colo e pulou para um galho da sakura acima deles aconchegando ela em seus braços olhou para a menina desmaiada em seus braços, mesmo depois de tantos anos ele ainda a amava com loucura, sua fera interior ronronou de satisfação e prazer por ter aquilo que era deles.

Ele aproximou dos lábios dela e beijou suavemente no inicio, então a notou acordando e aprofundou o beijo.

Kagome não sabia se estava no mundo dos sonhos ou o que mais aqueles lábios sobre o dela estava trazendo lembranças de uma noite muito especial para ela, bom se era sonho por que não aproveitar? Ela retribuiu com ganância o beijo dele fazendo-o rosnar de prazer em sentir os lábios dela sobre os dele e a língua dela exigindo passagem para a boca dele a qual ele não negou e deixou a qual ela explorou com vontade. Sesshoumaru sentiu a energia brilhar intensamente por um momento e depois sumir de vez então a realidade bateu de frente a ela e se afastou dele

-Sesshoumaru – ela estava ofegante – céus eu não devia...

-se acalma Kagome, era preciso para que o sacrifício que ele fez não fosse em vão agora você é uma inu...

-naraku! Por kami, o que ele fez?

Kagome se contorceu nos braços dele e ele desceu deixando-a ir, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

-miko...

-você não entende! – ela gritou, kagura pegou yoshimaru e levou para longe da tensão – ele era meu melhor amigo, meu porto seguro, minha família... eu o amava o amava, eu sei que não era como ele queria, mas ainda sim eu amava ele!

Sesshoumaru abraçou a mulher em luto, de certa forma ele estava feliz por que agora ele não a deixaria ir nunca mais, mas tinha que admitir ele sabia reconhecer e naraku tinha subido em seu conceito.

Kagome chorou, e permaneceu de luto por meses, Sesshoumaru a deixou sozinha la em seu castelo pois sabia que era isso que ela precisava no momento, mas ia todo dia e passava horas com seu filho esperando pacientemente ate o dia em que seriam todos uma família.

* * *

**n/a: *nesta parte imagino que vocês pensaram pois eu mesmo apesar de escrevendo outra pensei que ele iria fazer alguma coisa com o sesshu-san... se bem que eu pensei nisso mesmo em por ele mal de novo mas... bem mudei de idéia mas deixei insinuação só para vocês pensar isso... kkkk**


	8. Chapter 8

_**ola e aqui esta o ultimo capitulo desta fanfic epero que tenham gostado e agradeço de coração aos meus leitores e por seus comentarios que muito me incentivou, nunca pensei em kagome x naraku, mas sei que naraku bonzinho só mesmo criado por mim... kkkk, bem mas sempre tem a 1 vez certo? boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 08 – ameaça eliminada**

* * *

Hakudoshi sentira no momento em que naraku morrera, afinal era uma parte dele e isso lhe agradou muito, pois finalmente o caminho era livre para ele obter a vingança que ele veio alimentando a anos, porem esperou por alguns meses e decidiu atacar era hora da miko maldita pagar pelo que fizera.

Kagome não estava mais de luto aos poucos ela foi voltando a ser a Kagome de antes alegre e feliz e passou a lideras a cidade de youkais como naraku havia feito, ele era seu amigo e tinha dado a sua vida para que fosse feliz e estava na hora de buscar sua felicidade, ela tinha observado Sesshoumaru por 3 longos meses e estava agradecida por ele ter lhe dado espaço embora estava sempre com seu filho e tinha ate feito amizade com Inuyasha e shippo, kohaku gostava muito dele e o seguia como modelo. Rin e kanna também gostava muito dele , mas não ficava muito perto afinal eram mocinhas já. Inuyasha estava namorando uma hanyou que ele havia salvado há muito tempo atrás uma menina chamada de Asagi que também amava muito ele, Shippo tinha crescido muito e estava maior que kanna e tinha verdadeiro amor pela menina, kohaku demonstrava afeição pela Rin que lhe devolvia.

E kagome saiu para fora quando Sesshoumaru chegou para seu tempo com eles, ele lhe olhou e ela se jogou em seus braços que lhe apertou com tanto amor quanto podia e lhe beijou já não agüentava mais de saudades dela.

-oka-chan não se deve fazer isso na frente de crianças

-gomene yoshimaru... – ela o pegou e beijou na bochecha, naquele momento veio um onda explosiva e seu instinto inu apareceu pulando fora da explosão Sesshoumaru já tinha parado outra, Kagome ordenou Shippo e kohaku levar os outros para o esconderijo secreto e proteger enquanto ela, kagura e Sesshoumaru tentaria deter hakudoshi e seu pequeno exercito de youkais.

-hakudoshi é meu – falou Sesshoumaru.

Ela e kagura foram para os outros youkais e então o general do seu pequeno exercito veio com os soldados para se juntar a batalha.

Kagome viu quando ele fez um chicote com seu youki e também com concentração consegiu fazer usando seu youki sagrado e reiki demoníaco era tão poderoso que com apenas uma chicotada matava uma dezena de uma só vez. Sesshoumaru estava lutando com hakudoshi e apesar do bastardo estar mais forte que a ultima vez não era páreo para ele então pra terminar logo com aquilo pegou sua bakussaiga e destruiu o idiota ele olhou e viu que Kagome estava usando um chicote de energia igual ao seu e ficou orgulhoso por ela ser tão inteligente. Após a morte de hakudoshi os youkais desapareceram, eles comemoraram agora finalmente nada mais havia para ameaçar a paz e tranqüilidade deles.

Sesshoumaru e os outros estavam reunidos para jantar quando ele falou

-Kagome eu quero saber se você quer ser meu mate...

-sim Sesshoumaru, nada me faria mais feliz a menos é claro se você... – ela olhou para ele com um brilho de malicia nos olhos para ele

-eu estava pensando em levar todos para o meu castelo e colocar aqui um senhor que cuidaria da cidadela...

-O que vocês acham? – ela perguntou

Todos concordaram e kagura disse

-se não for pedir muito eu queria por um tempo poder viajar por ai, como o vento sem destino certo e depois eu volto...

-jamais te impediria kagura-chan, você mercê você foi uma amiga fiel e não poderia pedir mais nada a você, vá e seja feliz onde o vento te levar.

No outro dia eles estavam a caminho do castelo de Sesshoumaru, três dias depois chegaram e foi levados cada um a seus respectivos quartos

-senhor sua mãe esta na sala do trono o aguardando

-'hn' avise ela que irei logo que tudo estiver acertado

-hai senhor

-você vai dormir em meu quarto que será seu de agora em diante, vou falar com a minha mãe e volto

-esta bem...

Ele pegou o seu filho orgulhoso e caminhou para a sala do trono, la estava sua mãe e os nobres youkais e espantaram ao ver o filhote de cachorro em seus braços um puro inu.

-presumo que esse seja meu neto yoshimaru, certo?

-hai senhora mãe.

-a cerimônia de acasalamento esta marcada para depois de amanha, é isso mesmo que quer?

-sim uma vez deixei meu orgulho me afastar a minha mulher e filho não vou mais permitir isso, e agora o tribunal nada tem contra ela, pois ela é uma inu-daí-youkai como eu...

-não entendo... bem pode sair ficarei ate depois do casamento mais tarde nos veremos.

Sesshoumaru saiu e voltou para seu quarto yoshimaru foi para o seu próprio quarto com uma baba designda a ele uma vez que kagura saira, ele chegou no quarto encontrou kagome usando uma yukata e cabelos molhados sinal que saira do banho, ela se virou com um imenso sorriso que foi tirado dela por lábios ávidos que a queriam.

Ele a deitou no colchão e começou a beijá-la ate que ficassem ofegantes, depois começou a traçar beijos quentes e úmidos através de sua pele de seda ele sentia as guarras dela apertar a pele de suas costas fazendo-o arrepiar-se de prazer, ele logo livou ela da yukata e de suas roupas explorando avidamente cada centímetro de pele que ela possuía. Kagome mal podia respira direito as sensações a invadiam ate o ponto de não suportar mais a espera, ela o empurrou para baixo ela e começou a explorar o corpo dele mordiscando as áreas que ele mostrava sensibilidade ao seu toque ela quase o fez perder o controle quando ela colocou a boca sobre o seu membro e começou acariciar-lo com a língua, ele puxou ela antes que isso fosse longe demais e que não pudesse mais se controlar, então ele deitou por cima dela penetrando ela , sentindo o calor e a umidade dela... (N/A: o resto fica por conta da imaginação de vocês... uma dica agora que ela é youkai o sexo foi selvagem entre eles)

Finalmente eles estavam unidos na carne, na alma, e no coração, para alegria de seu filho a festa estava animada e a alegria era contagiante, Sesshoumaru estava contente, seu rosto era ainda frio e indiferente, o da Kagome era alegre e feliz, mas ela sabia o que ele sentia e esperava em breve ter muitos filhotes com o homem que tanto amava.

_**The End**_


End file.
